ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Titas
is one of the three main Ultra Warriors in Ultraman Taiga. He debuts along with Ultraman Taiga and Ultraman Fuma as the first Ultra Warriors in the Reiwa era. He is a warrior and a sage from Planet U40, the birthplace of Ultraman Joneus, as opposed to the Land of Light in Nebula M78. With his carefully trained body and healthy spirit, he is skilled in heavyweight battles.https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/1162 Etymology Titas' name may have been derived from "Titus", which can be interpreted as "Title of Honor" according to Biblical Latin. Though, it could also come from the term , meaning a person of great strength or size. History Pre-Ultraman Taiga 12 years ago, Taiga and his team, the Tri Squad, attempted to fight Ultraman Tregear after the other New Generation Ultras had been defeated. As a gift, the New Generation Ultras gave their light to the Tri Squad, with Titas receiving the lights of Ultraman X and Ultraman Geed. Taiga, Titas and Fuma ignored Taro's warning not to fight Tregear and attacked him. Despite being able to strike him a few times, their combined strength was not even close to enough to defeat him. Titas and Fuma were reduced to particles, which enrages Taiga. He charges ahead, but he also shared the same fate as his comrades. Profile Statistics *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 500 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': 130 knots *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Grip Strength': 96,000 t Body Features *'Ultra Armor' *'Protector' * : Titas' star-shaped forehead crystal, the iconic trait of U40 Ultras. * : Titas' Color Timer is star-shaped, a feature shared by the other Color Timers of the Great 8 Warriors of the People of U40. * : Like Taiga and Fuma, Titas wears the Taiga Spark on his right arm. Transformation TBA Abilities *'Flash Travel': Like other Ultras, Titas can turn into a ball of light energy to travel long distances. Tri Squad Flash Travel.gif|Flash Travel Techniques Special * : Titas' finisher attack, where he forms an energy ball from the orb on his Taiga Spark, then launches it at the foe with his fisted hand. ** : By scanning the Geed-let, Titas' Planium Buster is enhanced in darkness energy. ** : By scanning the X-let, Titas' Planium Buster is enhanced in lightning energy. * : In a similar style to Emerium Ray, Titas can fire an energy ray from his forehead. * : An energy wave unleashed from his palm. 20190529_135617.jpg|Planium Buster 20190529_200601.jpg|Wrecking Buster ElectroBuster.jpg|Electro Buster 20190529_135711.jpg|Astro Beam 20190529_135655.jpg|Locking Flare Physical * : Titas' swinging punch attack. * : An elbow strike attack. Titas Wiseman Fist.png|Wiseman Fist TitasBomber.jpg|Titas Bomber Trivia *Designer: Masayuki Goto *Titas' home planet being U40 is likely to serve as a milestone celebration for The☆Ultraman s 40th anniversary. *Despite having a Star Symbol, which allows a U40 warrior to grow to giant size, Titas stands only at 50m instead of the 70m height as seen in his predecessors. It may simply be a case of him opting not to grow to that size. References Category:Reiwa Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Unique Crest Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Protagonist